Have You Ever Been So Scared?
by rosaandrews
Summary: You've been scared. Have you ever been this scared? Rated M for mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been so scared in your life that you had no idea what to do? Have you ever been so scared to share your only secret? And so scared because you knew that when you share this people will think the wrong person. They'll think wrongly of the only person who was ever right in your life. Have you ever liked a guy so much in your life that you fought with your friends just so you could get his attention? Then you get him at the end and you kissed. Then he forces himself on you and claims that this is what you wanted, but it's not, it's not what you wanted in the slightest. Then when he's done with you he sits up and you lay there. Tears running down your face as you try to comprehend what just happened. He forces you to drive and makes no remarks to what he's done. You drive to the place where you know the only people who have cared about you are. He walks into the place as you sit in the car for three minutes and look at the door. You muster enough courage and go inside. Only to see those people and him standing there talking and laughing and you leave. He's acting like nothing ever happened. That he never did anything to you. No one noticed you came in and no noticed you left. You drive home and lay in your staring at your ceiling wondering what to do. You lay awake all night asking yourself if you're worth it. Asking you're self what on earth you did to deserve this. You let this thing that happened to you control your life. And then you sit down and write a piece for homework because your teacher is making you for class and then as your writing this you realize that your letting the completely wrong thing control your life. It shouldn't be what he did to you, it should be what you should do. So you share your story to basically a room of strangers and people who you thought were friends. And it's then that you realize that nothing is ever over, but it can always be helped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! This is a little explanation of what last chapter was. I debated a lot before putting on the internet. Implied rape. Happy reading!**

Jade sat down after her monologue and a deathly silence followed her. Sikowitz slowly started clapping and eventually everyone joined in. Jade sat back in her seat hoping no one read too much into her monologue. But really, it was hard not to.

"Jade, stay back a bit," Sikowitz said after the bell rang. The young girl stayed and looked a Sikowitz expectantly, "Are you okay, Jade?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"That monologue. I told my class to write something that had happened in their life that had affected them. Jade, that sounded like rape to me. Jade, tell me the truth about your monologue," Sikowitz said calmly.

"Umm, listen,"

"Jade," Sikowitz said in a drawn out tone.

"Yes, umm, yeah,"

Sikowitz sat down on the stage and patted the spot next to him. "Sit next to me, young one, tell me about it, please,"

Jade walked to the stage and sat next to Sikowitz before laying her head on his shoulder. Sikowitz grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Want to tell me?" he said quietly.

"Not really," Jade said quietly, "but I will."

"Jade, start whenever you want," Sikowitz said quietly.

"Remember when Beck's friend came from Canada? And the guys were campaigning to get another bathroom?" Sikowitz just nodded, "That's when it started."

 _A big, good looking guy came down the stairs immediately catching Jade's attention. Without even caring about her reputation she fell head over heels for him. Jade instantaneously agreed to go to Karaoke Dokie and even to drive them all there._

 _In the car Cat and Tori gushed over Moose as Jade drove regretting her decision. After an agony of thirty minutes the group arrived at Karaoke Dokie only to have Robbie steal Jade's chair and she was forced to sit with her ex-boyfriend and Andre._

 _After learning that Moose's favorite horror movie was The Scissoring Jade pushed Robbie out of his seat and sat down saying random facts about the movie. Moose looked interested as the other two girls tried divert his attention._

 _The next day Jade wore her dress remake from The Scissoring and the actual scissors that was used in the movie. She was quickly upstaged by Tori's hockey claims, (even though Tori had never seen hockey.) Jade used to watch hockey all the time with Beck but she chose to omit this information._

 _That evening Cat kept telling Jade that Moose had to be at Tori and after almost a half hour Jade agreed to drive over there only to find that, yes, indeed Moose was there._

 _Later that week Jade went to try and apologize only to find Tori doing exactly that. Then it turned back into a completion and they were again fighting for who Moose liked best when Cat came up making hamburgers. Moose set all of the girls straight when he called American girls "weird."_

 _When the boys were having their Tinkle Aid fundraiser Jade took Moose on a car ride and faked the car running out of gas. Jade turned Moose's face towards hers and brought him closed until they were kissing._

"Jade, calm down," Sikowitz said quietly as he put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders, "it's alright, you don't have to say anymore."

"It's okay, I'm fine,"

 _Moose started pushing Jade more and tried to go farther. "Moose, please stop,"_

" _Shh, I'll be nice,"_

" _I don't want to do this," Jade said as Moose started removing her leggings. "Moose! Stop!"_

" _Stop teasing me, you want this,"_

" _No, no, no," Jade whispered as he flipped up her skirt and he removed her underwear._

" _Be quiet,"_

 _Tears were starting to stream down Jade's face as she gave up to try and stop Moose._

 _Moose continued to violate Jade's body for five more minutes before sitting up with a smile on his face. Jade lay for thirty second before adjusting her underwear and skirt and leaving her leggings off._

" _Drive, Jade, we still have to get to Beck's thing,"_

 _Jade drove to Karaoke Dokie and Moose got out of the car as soon as they arrived. Jade stayed in the car and tried to fix her makeup but in the end she just washed it all off._

 _Jade walked into Karaoke Dokie only to see her friends talking and laughing with Moose. In an instant Jade left and walked back to her car before driving herself straight home._

 _She got home and laid in her bed crying and shaking. She stayed up all night worrying and wondering what had happened and why she deserved this._

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Jade whispered.

"That's perfectly fine, Jade," Sikowitz said quietly and tears started rolling down her face. "It's alright Jade."

"I feel better, thank you Sikowitz," Jade said standing up and hugging him.

"I'm glad,"


End file.
